


MIDNIGHT MOTHER ISSUE 2: THE JUDGE

by cellsinterlinked, SakuraWindChime



Series: MIDNIGHT MOTHER: A 10 Issue Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Death, Comic Script, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, New Orleans, Possessive Behavior, Screenplay/Script Format, Southern Gothic, Suspense, mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellsinterlinked/pseuds/cellsinterlinked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: After receiving a letter from fellow vampire Isabella Yang, Viktor and Yuuri arrive at New Orleans to solve a string of vampire murders with the help of her husband JJ, in the hopes of finding information on a cure for Yuuri.The second entry in the Midnight Mother series, a Vampire AU set around the world and across the century, written in a comic script format.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: MIDNIGHT MOTHER: A 10 Issue Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663816
Kudos: 2





	MIDNIGHT MOTHER ISSUE 2: THE JUDGE

**Author's Note:**

> Story by cellsinterlinked and SakuraWindChime  
> Comic Script by cellsinterlinked  
> Editing by SakuraWindChime  
> Banner by SakuraWindChime
> 
> (OP) means off-panel.
> 
> I've always been fascinated by Southern Gothic and New Orleans as a setting, so I think it was inevitable that I'd write an issue set there, especially in a story about vampires. Also featuring influences from Resident Evil 7.

PAGE ONE

1.1  
Night. Wide, establishing shot of New Orleans, looking over St. Louis Cathedral, with the hustle and bustle of the French Quarter in the background.

CAPTION: 1914

1.2  
Now we’re in a street in the French Quarter, and we’re behind a man in a burgundy suit. This is JJ Leroy, and as he moves down the road amidst patrons, some of them drunk enough to trip over themselves, he seems to keep to himself.

1.3  
In a different street in the French Quarter. As other patrons drink and groove to the Jazz flowing from the bars, JJ in the background looks over his shoulder.

1.4  
As he moves into an alleyway, he glances behind him. There’s a nervousness about him.

1.5  
Same shot, suddenly looking in front, he’s shocked from being caught off-guard.

VOICE (OP): There you are!  
JJ: _Mon Dieu!_

1.6  
We switch angle to see YUURI and VIKTOR, both smiling (Viktor a bit more confidently) as JJ takes a moment to catch his breath. Viktor wearing a cream-coloured three-piece suit of the era, Yuuri wears a similar outfit in black pinstripes, with a bowler hat.

VIKTOR: The letter from your wife said her new husband would be waiting for us around the French Quarter.  
VIKTOR: We came as soon as we could, though partly out of curiosity to get to meet the lucky human who’d marry someone as private and uh, _assertive_ as Isabella Yang.  
YUURI: You look like you’ve seen a ghost.  
YUURI: Though, this place being what it is, I suppose you never know what’s hiding.

1.7  
JJ, having collected himself, smiles at Viktor as he rests a hand on his shoulder.

JJ: Thank you both for coming, gentlemen.  
JJ: Especially you, Viktor. My wife said we needed someone like you.

  
PAGE TWO

2.1  
Close up on Viktor, his tone having suddenly turned more somber.

2.2  
Profile of Viktor as Yuuri looks at him.

VIKTOR: Look, Mr Leroy.   
VIKTOR: I’m not sure what your wife has told you.   
VIKTOR: But those days are up for good.

2.3  
Over Viktor’s shoulder, looking at JJ.

VIKTOR: Me and Yuuri are happy to help, but let’s cut to the chase.  
VIKTOR: The letter mentioned a string of deadly attacks on vampires in the area.

2.4  
Head on of Viktor and Yuuri, Viktor’s expression has turned serious, cold.

VIKTOR: If there’s a serial vampire killer around here, they might have something we both need.  
VIKTOR: I’m not here to waste time, is that clear?

2.5  
Reverse angle as we look past Viktor and Yuuri’s shoulders at JJ, as he, still looking at both of them, walks out of the alleyway.

JJ: Crystal. There is indeed no time to waste.  
JJ: Follow me, gentlemen.  
JJ: And please, you’re guests in our city. Call me JJ.

PAGE THREE

3.1  
Wide panel, the three of them stand on Bourbon Street, ignoring the bustle around them as they look up at where JJ is pointing.

JJ: Up there, that’s our suspect.

3.2  
Behind a second floor window surrounded by a French-style balcony, we see a silhouette of a broad-shouldered man in a suit, on the phone. The lighting from within is dim, lit by just a lamp or two.

JJ: Leon ‘Funny’ Brando, a top enforcer in the Brando family.   
JJ: He’s human, but somehow his family have been sucking the lifeblood out of this community more viciously than any vampire could. He owns most of the bars in town, including this one here.

3.3  
Back at ground level, Viktor and JJ exchange glances.

VIKTOR: His mobster nickname is Funny?  
JJ: It comes from his notorious obsession with all things freaky and paranormal. Some of the lower-downs think he’s outright insane, but obviously that’s not the sort of thing you say to his face if you like your spine intact.  
VIKTOR: So this is the wise guy Isabella mentioned.  
JJ: Precisely.

3.4  
JJ leans in, talking in more hushed tones. Viktor stands straight and listens, Yuuri leans in too.

YUURI: What’s the plan?  
JJ: The only solution is to wait until he leaves, then follow him. He takes a shortcut through St. Louis Cemetery Number Two. Barely anyone is there, we’ll be able to take him out in peace.

3.5  
Viktor sternly points a finger at JJ.

VIKTOR: Slow down a second, we’ll trail him to the cemetery but we need him alive. I need to ask him a few questions.

3.6  
Over Viktor’s shoulder, JJ holds his hands up and has a slightly frantic expression.

JJ: Look Viktor, you can play however you like, but if I were you I would not underestimate this man.

3.7  
Close on Viktor, Yuuri just behind him, both concerned.

JJ (OP): After all, we’re talking about a vampire killer.

PAGE FOUR

4.1  
Inside the bar, a glass is slammed onto the counter as a nervous bartender looks on.

VOICE (OP): What is this crap?

4.2  
Reverse, as we now see Funny looming over the bar pointing at the bartender. Under his left arm he holds a large book. Grey pinstripe suit, grey fedora. He’s big and burly, with no hair on his face or his head. 

FUNNY: You call this a drink? Are you stupid or just damn useless?  
BARTENDER: I… I’m not sure what the problem is sir, but I…

4.3  
Funny has now walked away from the bar towards the entrance, the patrons are watching him in the background, some terrified. He grabs the manager by the tie, snarling at him as he speaks.

FUNNY: If I see this asshole serving drinks one more time I’m collecting the insurance on this place, is that clear?  
MANAGER: Y-yes sir.

4.4  
In the background, Funny walks on from the bar. In the foreground, we see Yuuri and Viktor’s shoulders as they sit across the street.

YUURI: Viktor…  
VIKTOR: I know darling, me too. Once I’m finished he’s all yours, but first…

4.5  
Reverse on Viktor, a devilish smile.

VIKTOR: Let me do the talking.

PAGE FIVE

5.1  
Funny walks down a street, keeping to himself.

5.2  
Yuuri hides behind a corner as Funny walks on.

5.3  
Funny scratches his face, in the background JJ peeks out from another wall.

5.4  
Funny looks over his shoulder, uncertain, almost looking directly at us.

5.5  
His POV, we only see a man in a cream-coloured suit and a black bowler hat, looking away as he smokes.

5.6  
Funny walks on, suspicious, as Viktor now turns to face him.

PAGE SIX

6.1  
Wide panel, Funny walks away from us through the cemetery, a full moon looms over. The tombs and mausoleums in decay, some of them cracked, some of them covered in moss and vines. This whole place feels truly haunted.

6.2  
A small rock falls near one of the tombs.

SFX: CRUMBLE

6.3  
Funny turns around to face the noise, reaching into his jacket.

FUNNY: What the hell?

6.4  
Same shot. From the other side of the panel, Viktor pounces and tackles the mobster, the book falling from his arm.

VIKTOR: Shush!  
FUNNY: Oof!

6.5  
Viktor viciously pins him up against the wall of a mausoleum, the back of Funny’s head hitting the rock wall.

SFX: THUD  
FUNNY: Urgh!

PAGE SEVEN

7.1  
Side on of Viktor holding Funny firmly against the wall. Viktor watches him smug and condescending as Funny, snarling, sweats.

VIKTOR: Let’s cut the foreplay.  
VIKTOR: What did you kill them with?

7.2  
Close up of Funny, confused.

FUNNY: What the hell are you talking about? What do you want?

7.3  
Reverse close up on Viktor, showing off his fangs.

VIKTOR: I want answers.

7.4  
Head on of Funny, shocked.

FUNNY: Holy shit! Holy…

7.5  
He looks down, suddenly chuckling.

7.6  
Funny looks back up, much less scared, smirking.

FUNNY: No, I never killed any of you fanged freaks.  
FUNNY: I never even came this close to one before. Wasn’t even one hundred percent sure you existed.

7.7  
Viktor’s confidence wavers, his brows furrowed in confusion.

FUNNY (OP): But there really is a first time for everything.

7.8  
Funny throws a heavy punch into Viktor’s cheek, knocking him back.

FUNNY: So you’ve always got to be prepared!

PAGE EIGHT

8.1  
Close up on Funny’s chest as he pulls out a Colt Model 1898 revolver from inside his jacket.

FUNNY: They told me it was a waste to load this with silver bullets.

8.2  
Low angle looking past Viktor on the floor, over his shoulder at Funny, pointing the revolver at us with a manic smile.

FUNNY: But no one ever got anywhere by being unprepared.

8.3  
Same shot, Funny’s face is now blank as a large spurt of blood comes out of his right eye, Viktor flinches as the blood splatters onto his face.

8.4  
Yuuri stands, brandishing his own smaller revolver with two slightly shaking hands, smoke floating from the barrel. JJ stands just behind him.

YUURI: Viktor!  
YUURI: Are you okay?!

8.5  
Yuuri approaches Viktor, hand outstretched, as the latter gets up, dusting himself off.

VIKTOR: I’m…fine. I’ m fine.  
YUURI: I didn’t want to shoot him, but…

8.6  
Viktor, eyes closed, gently smiles as he caresses Yuuri’s cheek.

VIKTOR: It’s okay.  
VIKTOR: You did the right thing.

8.7  
Viktor now turns a bit more serious, pulling a handkerchief from his lapel.

VIKTOR: But he said he’d never killed any of us, much as he wanted to.  
YUURI: What?  
VIKTOR: He said he wasn’t even completely sure if we existed.

PAGE NINE

9.1  
Yuuri and JJ watch Viktor as he kneels to collect the large book Funny was carrying (his corpse in the background). Viktor wipes his face with the handkerchief.

YUURI: Would he lie?  
VIKTOR: I don’t know, but he didn’t exactly seem the humble type.  
VIKTOR: Though he didn’t exactly look like the reading type either. Let’s see…

9.2  
Close-up of the very old and weathered tome in Viktor’s hands, the front reads:  
COLLECTED STUDIES ON THE NIGHT MEN  
by  
Giuseppe Stahr

VIKTOR (OP): Night men…. Goodness, haven’t heard that term in a long long time.

9.3  
From below, Viktor flicks through the pages, Yuuri and JJ at his sides.

YUURI: What does it mean?  
VIKTOR: It’s what humans used to call us, hundreds of years ago.  
VIKTOR: This must be one of the first English language volumes on our kind.  
JJ: This is fascinating! Isabella would love this!

9.4  
JJ turns his attention to Funny’s body, the pool of blood around his head getting bigger.

JJ: Speaking of which…  
JJ: I have no doubt that Funny’s guys will be scouring the city like termites once they find the body.

9.5  
Wide shot of the three of them. Viktor smirks.

JJ: Me and Isabella will be more than happy to let you stay over at Dulvey Manor and hide out at our abode.  
VIKTOR: I don’t really think we have a choice.  
YUURI: Thank you JJ.  
JJ: No problem…

PAGE TEN

10.1  
On a riverbank, JJ leads Viktor and Yuuri (holding a lantern) down a small pier, with a small rowing boat tied to one of the wooden posts. Viktor holds the book.

CAPTION: “…it’s the very least we can do.”

10.2  
JJ rows the boat down the bayou, surrounded by the trees and vines; a semi-claustrophobic atmosphere punctuated by the glow of Yuuri’s lantern. Viktor sits in front of JJ, Yuuri behind Viktor.

JJ: So, if you don’t mind me asking…

10.3  
Over JJ’s shoulder at Viktor, avoiding JJ’s gaze.

JJ: Isabella told me about your days as The Judge.  
JJ: Why did you stop?  
VIKTOR: If it’s all the same to you, JJ…

10.4  
Reverse on JJ.

JJ: No no, absolutely.  
JJ: I just… I know so many people who would never give up such a reputation.

10.5  
Head on of Viktor looking directly at us, the side of his head lit by the lantern.

VIKTOR: I’m aware. But some reputations, you don’t hold onto them.   
VIKTOR: They hold onto you. They dig their claws in and don’t let go.

10.6  
Over Yuuri’s shoulder as Viktor looks back, smiling gently. Yuuri smiles, proud. Despite everything, still so in love.

VIKTOR: And one day, I just found a way out.  
VIKTOR: A different lifestyle that suited me much better.

PAGE ELEVEN

11.1  
Wide panel, as the three have arrived at Dulvey Manor, an old plantation house, as abandoned as the tombs of St. Louis Cemetery surrounded by long grass. JJ and Viktor walk on the pier, Yuuri climbing on andholding the lantern.

VIKTOR: So this is where the Leroys live?  
JJ: No one wanted it, and it was out of the way.  
JJ: It’s unconventional for me, but Isabella likes it.

11.2  
Wide, the three have walked through the entrance, into the main hall with a staircase on either side of the doors leading up to the mezzanine. Behind Yuuri and Viktor, JJ closes the doors.

11.3  
They make their way through a hallway filled with portaits, with another set of double doors at the end. The darkness is punctuated by dots of candlelight from the walls.

JJ: Isabella’s waiting in the dining room, just through here.

11.4  
Inside the dining room, we look directly at Viktor and Yuuri as they enter, shocked. We can see that their end of the long dining room table is completely empty.

VIKTOR: What the—

11.5  
Reverse, wide shot of the large dining room, once opulent but now left to time. Dimly lit but we see Isabella at the head of the long empty table in a revealing black gown. There’s something on her plate, and something around her mouth.

ISABELLA: Viktor, darling, so glad you could come.

11.6  
Mid-close-up, we can now clearly see the blood around her seductive smile and the severed foot on her plate.

ISABELLA: I’ve been looking forward to this meal for so long.

PAGE TWELVE

12.1  
Low angle on Viktor, leaning back as he holds out an arm across Yuuri.

VIKTOR: Yuuri, turn back now.  
VIKTOR: I think we need to—

12.2  
Behind them, JJ, cold, throws holy water at them from a small vial as they both scream in pain, clenching their teeth.

JJ: You only just got here.  
SFX: SPLASH!  
VIKTOR: AARRGGHH!  
YUURI: GAH!

12.3  
Isabella now stands right in front of a crippled Viktor kneeling on the floor, as JJ stands next to her, his body language submissive.

JJ: I got them to take out Funny, my love. Our debt is finally cleared.  
ISABELLA: Goodness, two birds and one stone. Isn’t he such a clever boy, Viktor?

12.4  
Close up on Viktor as he fights to balance himself on his two feet as he reaches into his jacket.

JJ (OP): Will you turn me? Will you finally let me join you in immortality?  
ISABELLA (OP): Honey, we talked about this, there’s still a long way to go!

12.5  
Viktor stands, precariously, now brandishing a dagger.

JJ(OP): Baby, watch out, he’s got a knife!  
ISABELLA (OP): Yes, I can see that JJ, don’t worry about it.   
ISABELLA (OP): Any second now…

12.6  
Viktor falls hard onto the wooden floor, his eyes rolling up. In the background, Yuuri has also passed out.

SFX: SMACK  
ISABELLA (OP): There we go, passed out from the pain. See?  
ISABELLA (OP): Put the boy in the waiting room.  
ISABELLA (OP): Help me take Nikiforov to the usual place…

  
PAGE THIRTEEN

13.1  
Close up on Yuuri as he wakes up, suddenly lifting his head up.

YUURI: Viktor!

13.2  
Wider shot, showing him tied to a chair in an empty room as he examines his situation, his jacket now off, leaving him in his waistcoat. The restraints are made of leather, tying his arms to the rests and his legs to the chair legs. All lit by a candle in the corner.

YUURI: Where am I…  
YUURI: Okay… deep breaths…

13.3  
Close on his wrists, lifting up, pulling against the leather straps.

YUURI: Nnnggh…

13.4  
Close on his face, grimacing, eyes shut, it’s an enormous struggle.

YUURI: Come on…

13.5  
Wider as he successfully rips the straps and pulls his arms and his legs up.

13.6  
On the floor, exhausted, Yuuri catches his breath.

YUURI: It should have been easier…  
YUURI: Why was it so difficult this time…

PAGE FOURTEEN

14.1  
Wide, he opens the door leading into a hallway, cautious.

14.2  
He steps into the dark hallway, lost, scared. It’s lit only by the moonlight from a few windows.

14.3  
A terrified close-up as Yuuri looks around frantically searching for the source of a scream.

SFX: GAAAAHHHHH  
YUURI: Viktor? Viktor?!

14.4   
Yuuri bolts down the hallway, determined.

YUURI: Where are you?!

14.5  
He reaches the top of the stairs from earlier, about to walk down.

YUURI: Viktor, hold on!

PAGE FIFTEEN

15.1  
Over Yuuri’s shoulder, he halts as JJ comes out of the shadows and approaches the stairs with something long in his right hand.

YUURI: Oh shit!

15.2  
Close up on JJ’s hands as he raises the item in question, a pump-action shotgun, pointed right at us.

15.3  
Low angle as Yuuri, wide-eyed in shock, dodges the wide spread of shotgun fire digging into the wood behind him.

SFX: BANG!  
YUURI: Silver?!

15.4  
Behind Yuuri as he scurries up, taking off for the hallway he just came from.

15.5  
He runs down the hallway towards us, distantly in the background we can see JJ’s silhouette.

15.6  
From inside a disused bedroom, as Yuuri shoulders his way through the door, a large double bed inside. Through the doorway behind him, we can see another trail of shotgun shots flying past, just missing Yuuri.

SFX: BANG!

15.7  
Floor level, Yuuri quickly crawls underneath the bed, past a large wardrobe.

PAGE SIXTEEN

16.1  
JJ enters the bedroom, cocking the shotgun, a cold determined look on his face.

SFX: SKRICK-KRICK

16.2  
Yuuri’s POV from under the bed, we see JJ’s feet approaching the bed.

16.3  
Reverse, we see Yuuri holding his breath, watching JJ’s brogues in foreground as the walk towards the wardrobe.

16.4  
From underneath the bed, we can see JJ’s feet in front of the wardrobe, door open, the barrel of the shotgun hanging close to the floor, Yuuri lunging for it.

JJ (OP): If he’s not here, he’s…

PAGE SEVENTEEN

17.1  
High angle, Yuuri pulls the shotgun, it slips out of JJ’s hand, his expression turned to sudden surprise.

JJ: What?!

17.2  
Small panel, in bg Yuuri fires the shotgun at JJ’s ankle in fg, breaking it, blood splattering everywhere, including onto Yuuri’s face.

SFX: BANG!  
SFX: CRACK!  
JJ (OP): Eargh!

17.3  
JJ falls to the floor and grabs hold of the shotgun with both hands, wrestling Yuuri for control despite his obvious agony.

JJ: You fucker, you piece of shit!

17.4  
JJ pulls the trigger, firing another spread of silver shots just past Yuuri.

SFX: BANG!

17.5  
Yuuri pushes the rifle away, thrusting the stock into JJ’s eyes and nose.

SFX: WACK  
JJ: Argh! You useless fuck!

17.6  
High angle as Yuuri gets up, pumping the shotgun, his left eye closed from JJ’s blood splatters, trying to catch his breath.

JJ (OP): She’ll kill Viktor and then eat him, if she hasn’t already!

17.7  
Closer on Yuuri as he points the shotgun, his eyes furious.

JJ (OP): And then she’ll do the same with you, you motherfu—

PAGE EIGHTEEN

18.1  
Outside the bedroom.

SFX: BANG!

18.2  
Same shot, Yuuri walks out with the shotgun, more blood on his face and clothes.

18.3  
He approaches the top of the stairs, sweating, determined, shouting into the house.

SFX: GYAAAAHHHHH  
YUURI: Leave him alone!

18.4  
Yuuri breaks through the door of the dining room with the stock of the shotgun.

YUURI: It’s from in here, I heard it!

18.5  
On the floor, Yuuri has pushed a piece of carpet aside, a chair knocked over, to reveal a door hatch with a handle.

YUURI: There you are, you bitch!

PAGE NINETEEN

19.1  
Inside the basement, we see the dilapidated wooden staircase as Yuuri walks down, tightly brandishing the shotgun.

19.2  
He turns to face us, his expression slackened, saddened and shocked.

19.3  
In the middle of the empty basement, Viktor hanging limp with his torso exposed, his hands trapped in manacles secured to the ceiling, bleeding from his face and body, head lulled. It’s all lit by a single candle on a table nearby, alongside the book from earlier, a knife and fork, a key, and other torture instruments. On the ceiling, we can see empty chains and a few nooses.

YUURI (OP): Vitya!

19.4  
Yuuri gets closer, and we can see that all the restraints are made of silver, which sear into his skin. Small patches of it are missing. Yuuri cradles Viktor’s exhausted head up.

YUURI: What did she do to you?

19.5  
Yuuri fires the shotgun at the chain in the ceiling with one hand as Viktor collapses into Yuuri’s other arm.

19.6  
Yuuri uses a key to break open the manacles, Viktor tries to drag in air to talk.

VIKTOR: S..she….she’s….  
YUURI: What happened?

19.7  
Closer on Viktor looking at Yuuri.

VIKTOR: She’s behind you…

PAGE TWENTY

20.1  
Wide panel, Yuuri turns as behind him, Isabella comes at him with a pair of sheers, a manic grin on her face.

20.2  
Yuuri blocks the blades with the shotgun in both hands, struggling as they both push against each other.

YUURI: Get away from him!

20.3  
Close up on the two of them, their faces getting closer, she’s drooling.

ISABELLA: Get away?  
ISABELLA: But you came here of your own choice!

20.4  
The tip of one of the blades pushes into Yuuri’s shoulder, it bleeds, his eyes are closed in pain.

ISABELLA: Please! Please let me eat you!

20.5  
Her eyes stare harder, they turn a more vibrant red as she opens her mouth, a long tongue licks Yuuri’s face.

ISABELLA: Humans don’t have the same thrill anymore.  
ISABELLA: Once I started eating people who tasted just like me… I couldn’t stop!

PAGE TWENTY ONE

21.1  
Yuuri pushes on the shotgun, throwing it aside along with the sheers. Isabella’s excitement for her hunger persists.

21.2  
Medium shot as he throws a right hook that lands hard on her face, she spurts blood.

21.3  
Followed by a left hook, landing even harder.

21.4  
She catches an uppercut, her long fingers enveloped around it.

YUURI: What?!  
ISABELLA: Insolent fuckhead.

21.5  
She tightens her grip on his fist, he winces and throws his head back in pain.

SFX: CRACK!  
YUURI: Ahhh!

21.6  
He falls onto one knee.

21.7  
She slices at his face with her nails, three bloody stripes appear on his face.

21.8  
Incredibly weakened, he falls back as she looms over him.

ISABELLA: I always earn my prey.

PAGE TWENTY TWO

22.1  
Close-up on Isabella, blood from her wounds mixes in with drool that floats down her long tongue.

ISABELLA: You’ll both taste so much sweeter.

22.2  
Same shot, except she looks more disgusted. Even more blood flows down from her mouth.

ISABELLA: *cough* *splutter*

22.3  
Behind her, the bruised and bloodied Viktor tightly brandishes the open sheers stuck deep into her back.

22.4  
Wider as he yanks them out, casting a little arc of blood.

VIKTOR: It doesn’t matter if it’s been two hundred years.

22.5  
Head on, his head framed between the open sheers, his expression heavy. This is a different Viktor.

VIKTOR: This is what you get when you summon The Judge.

22.6  
He snaps her head decisively, clean off. Her head jumps into the air, no expression, a geyser of blood.

PAGE TWENTY THREE

Five wide strips  
23.1  
Yuuri on the floor, nearly passed out from the fight. Viktor on all fours, crawling towards Yuuri. In the middle, Isabella and her dismembered head in the middle of a pool of blood.

23.2  
Side on, Viktor kneels over Yuuri’s body, his hands fluttering over the injuries. Yuuri’s eyes are not closed, but they’re droopy.

VIKTOR: You’re bleeding…  
VIKTOR: You’re bleeding but you’ll be okay…  
VIKTOR: You’ll heal, you’ll heal and—

23.3  
Same shot, Yuuri holds Viktor’s hand up to Yuuri’s lips. His eyes are slightly more open, locked in a gaze with Viktor.

YUURI: It’s okay.  
YUURI: We’re safe now…

23.4  
Wide, outside Dulvey Manor, wearing their dusted and dirtied and bloodied outfits, both supporting each other. Viktor carries a book.

VIKTOR: I’m sorry that we didn’t even find what we came for.  
YUURI: It doesn’t matter.  
YUURI: All that matters is that you’re safe now.

23.5  
Medium of the two. Viktor looks at the book. Yuuri looks at it too with some disdain.

YUURI: Why did you even pick up that stupid book?  
VIKTOR: Just a hunch.  
YUURI: A hunch?  
VIKTOR: It’s old, and a bit outdated…

23.6  
Close on the Night Men book.

VIKTOR (OP): …but it might still be able to help.  
CAPTION: TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, on Midnight Mother... Yuuri and Viktor head to a recently discovered tomb in the Valley of the Kings.
> 
> Issue 3 coming soon.


End file.
